


Kiss It For Me?

by VeryEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Cute Eren Yeager, Everyone Wants Eren Yeager's Booty, Fluff, M/M, hints of doctor!Eren, or kisses in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryEreri/pseuds/VeryEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word had spread of Eren`s motherly care and pampering over the injured when he`d started nursing soldiers, the way he would dote on them was far preferred over the cold, professional care the infirmary provided. But you could only get the special treatment if you were hurt, which is how it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have stories to update honestly, but this was a tumblr request that wound up becoming a kinda short drabble thing I thought I`d post.
> 
> Honestly I love writing canonverse to death so this was fun ;3;

Word had spread of Eren`s motherly care and pampering over the injured when he`d started nursing soldiers, the way he would dote on them was far preferred over the cold, professional care the infirmary provided. But you could only get the special treatment if you were hurt, which is how it all started.

 

It had been Reiner to try it first, the big baby he was, he “accidentally” scraped his hand in training and went crying to Eren like a child. At first, Jean and Connie had shared a few snickers over it, but it died down when they heard Eren`s reaction,

 

“Oh you poor thing! Are you okay Reiner?” He cooed, and they realized Reiner was _basking_ in it.

 

“Y-yeah, I`ll be be fine... I guess.” The big blonde sniffled, Eren gave a sympathetic pout and held out his arms for a comforting hug. Of course Reiner jumped at the chance, and he had the nerve to smirk at the other cadets over the brunet`s shoulder.

 

What sealed the deal though was Eren`s lips, Eren`s soft, plump, rosy lips kissing the wound upon his hand and finally placing the bandage on top. Reiner was frozen and Eren was oblivious to all the jealous stares,

 

“Be more careful okay?”

 

And that was that. For him anyway.

 

* * *

 

It wasn`t like Jean _wanted_ Eren to kiss his injuries, seriously they weren`t that bad, a cut on his cheek was nothing to fuss over and who wanted Jaeger`s chapped lips on them anyway? Not him. That didn`t explain why he was marching over to where Eren stood, getting close enough, then making a racket about how _his cheek was killing him_ and _it`s probably infected._ It took a bit of whining but finally Eren turned a concerned eye over to him, Jean took it as encouragement and proceeded to gripe until Eren trotted over.

 

“Are you alright Jean?” He asked, Jean held back a smirk.

 

“Yeah, whatever, just hurts.” He whimpered, he was happy to see Eren`s shaped eyebrows, ahem, _bushy_ eyebrows that was, furrow with even more worry over him.

 

The guys had started turning one by one, they were onto him. But he wasn`t doing anything wrong, he certainly wasn`t trying to get babied by Eren, and he couldn`t help it if Eren decided his injury was worth a kiss and no Reiner, he wasn`t jealous of last time still.

 

“Well, even horses get hurt. C`mere.” Eren sighed, Jean nearly reared back at the horse comment, but Eren had his lips puckered slightly and was motioning for him to come closer so he let it slide in favor of leaning into the soft kiss.

 

It reminded Jean of his mother, when she would kiss his disgusting scraped knees or cuts without a second thought out of love for him, except with Eren it was different, it was pleasant having his lips against his cheek, his chest just barely touching his as he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach his face.

 

Eren pulled back and Jean would deny the fact his face followed after his lips `til the ends of the earth. Jean was about to thank him, maybe blow him off to hide his embarrassment but,

 

 

“Wow, you even taste like a horse.”

 

 

“Fuck you!”

 

* * *

 

Levi had noticed how the cadets had been getting hurt more and more over their training. And not just advanced things like 3DMG maneuvers, but things as simple as hand to hand combat. He`d been disgusted at their lack of skill until he realized, those shits were doing it on purpose. He couldn`t understand why, a cut wouldn`t get them a free day, far from it, yet they went out of their way to hurt themselves. For awhile he just accepted that maybe teenagers were just masochists, but then he saw it.

 

The kisses.

 

The hugs.

 

The doting.

 

The sheer love they were showered with whenever they got so much as a bruise.

 

He`d told himself it was ridiculous, to fall all over themselves for a boy`s attention, Jaeger`s no less. But he couldn`t help but flinch when Eren went to give another kiss or wrap another wound so tenderly, how he would fucking _coo_ at the sniveling brats that crossed his path. Did he not see how they beamed after they were treated, how they were unlawfully stealing away his affection? 

 

Fuck it. He`d thought, you can`t beat `em, join `em. He wasn`t doing this because he wanted kisses, he really didn`t, he wasn`t doing it because he wanted Eren`s eyes on him, truly, he just wanted to know what the hype was about. Even Oluo had went and slipped up for a moment with him, as Hanji would say, this was for science. Or some other shit excuse like that.

 

 

“Ow.”

 

 

He hadn`t made a big show like Kirschstein, or ran to him like baby as Braun had done. He just flatly vocalized his “pain”. Still, the effect had been instant, Eren had been at his side in a second, a worried look all over his face.

 

“Captain, are you hurt?” He`d asked him, no, he honestly wasn`t hurt in the slightest and it would be a disgrace for him to be hindered by something so small.

 

“A little bit.” Levi mumbled, he refused to think his heart fluttered when Eren took his hand in his and quickly led him to a chair to sit in.

 

“Where does it hurt captain?” Eren had went and gathered his first aid kit, and was now kneeling in front of Levi`s chair with concern.

 

He made a half-baked excuse about his wrist being sore, Eren patched him up just as tenderly and carefully as he had the others. He added a homemade salve to help with the imaginary healing, tied off his bandage in a pretty bow, cooed soft words of reassurance to him. He couldn`t lie, being taken care of had him feeling a little smug, he could practically feel the angry, offended gazes from the other side of these walls on him because he was the one Eren was coddling and they were left in the dark.

 

Still, as Eren finished up, he was completely disappointed.

 

“All done sir!” Eren chirped,

 

He hadn`t gotten a kiss. How childish was it he was upset over not being kissed all better? Him, humanity`s strongest, was pitching a bitch over a get well kiss from a _cadet._

 

“Ah, wait a second, what`s that on your arm?” Eren asked suddenly, Levi went to touch his forearm only to realize he actually _did_ have a cut on it, not a deep or painful one but now that he noticed it, it was starting to sting.

 

“There there, I`ve got it.” Eren assured.

 

Levi went stark still when Eren lips finally touched his skin, he understood everything in the moment. The way his mouth felt against one`s skin was unimaginable, it was like being touched by an angel, perhaps he was. The plush feel of him was enough to have anyone leaning into them, wondering what else they could do to you... He didn`t even notice Eren pulling away with a smile and going to put his things away.

 

“Wait, Eren.” He called, Eren immediately turned to face him again.

 

 

“My... My lip actually hurts a little too.”

 

 

Maybe Eren knew what he was playing at now, because he smiled at him, knowingly so, and went in to “treat” him once more. That day Levi found several ways one could injure various parts of the mouth, biting his tongue, hitting a tooth, cutting his gums, all of which needed _several_ kisses to heal up properly.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me, they also let me know if you like what I do 
> 
> I plan to update my main stories soon, don`t worry, I`ve just been having a bit of writer`s block with the story lines so I just needed to get some stuff out to clear my head, Until the next chapter,
> 
> May the Ereri be with you <3


End file.
